Over the years, artists have utilized common materials and objects as elements in dramatic sculptures and installations. Kinetic sculptural works have evolved in which circular focused arrays of fans have been assembled to generate invisible vortices of air, or “air fountains,” which in combination with lightweight, aerodynamic materials create startling dramatic, kinetic visages. Such kinetic sculptures, in addition to being aesthetic works of art, have been utilized in theatrical, dramatic, and/or musical performances to enhance the sensory experiences of viewers.
Various systems and methods for generating artificial tornados and other vortex phenomena have been disclosed in prior art patents including U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,765 to Gill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,044 to Morrison et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,467 to Matsui. None have involved kinetic sculptures and/or generators of special aesthetic effects.
The present invention is directed to new and improved vortex generators for kinetic artwork and special visual effects generators.